Next Contestant
by Twilight Journey
Summary: Internally, he started cheering. Guy was going down; hard. "Here comes the Next Contestant."


**_I listened to this song one day and this entire scene flashed through my mind. It fit perfactly and I thought it was something the Kazuya would do if he ever got the chance. I will try to updtae my other stories as soon as possible but I'm having a bit (okay, maybe a lot) of trouble with Suited Fate. I have absolutly no idea what the case is. And I'm the one writing it. It's bad. And on Stolen; that one is going to take the longest. Plus, I got sick with Influenza A for just over four weeks. My highest fever was 102.6 and it broke four times and came back three times. It sucked. I have every intention of giving you a double update for Semi-Psychic. That one I have a pretty good idea of where it is going. I was just unsure of where it was going to be held. I wanted to do something compleatly differant that no-one had done yet and I found it. Yay! I have a bunch of One-Shot ideas that I will most likely end up posting. It helps stimulate my brain._**

**_Oh, I started a Ghost Hunt Writing Challenge Forum. So far, only one person has subscribed. You should all check it out. _**

**_Enjoy! And, by the way, this isnt your typical Song-Fic. This is my way of doing it. I rather like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or Next Contestant by Nickelback_**

* * *

Kazuya sighed and looked down into the glass of water in front of him as the sounds of feedback came through the club speakers slightly drowning out the loud music.

Houshou's band had a gig here and had invited Mai to come watch because it was within the last hour of the minors being able to get into the club. She had readily agreed and had somehow managed to drag Kazuya along; much to the amusement of Houshou.

Now said girl was on the dance floor dancing to all the songs as she waited for the Monk's band to start. Kazuya glanced up at the stage to see Houshou taking the microphone as he positioned his guitar and put his fingers in the right place on the neck. He briefly glanced around the crowed and raised an eyebrow when he saw some guy trying to dance with Mai. Houshou looked up and caught Kazuya's eye and looked back at Mai before grinning wickedly at his boss and winking.

He turned, motioned, and the song started.

As the fluctuating rhythm from the guitarist to Houshou's right sounded Kazuya looked at what the bassist had reacted to and glowered. He caught his part time employee watching him from the stage but ignored him as he continued to watch the dance floor.

Houshou watched the dark boy in amusement as he put his mouth to the microphone and started singing. He couldn't help but notice the irony as to how well the song they were starting with went with what he knew was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her," he internally laughed as Kazuya's face darkened as the band's guitarist sang his part.

"Each night seems like it's getting worse."

The bronze eyed man swept his eyes across the crowd again to find the petit girl once more, "And I'd wish she'd take the night off so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming onto her."

He frowned as he noticed a different guy trying to dance with the girl now as the background vocals sounded again.

"It happens every night she works."

He noticed that Kazuya put his glass down and was now trying to make it through the crowd to said girl, "They go and ask the DJ 'just what would she say' if they all tried coming onto her."

"Don't they know it's never going to work?"

For a second Houshou felt sorry for the guy that was about to get his bosses wrath but then it instantly vanished and turned into internal cheering on Kazuya as the guy tried to grab Mai, "They try to get inside her with every drink they buy her as they all try coming onto her."

"This time somebody's getting hurt."

The bass player suddenly felt like and announcer when Kazuya, without Mai noticing, grabbed the guy's shoulder and turned him around to face him right on queue with Houshou's next words, "Here comes the Next Contestant."

"Is that your hand my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping," Houshou watched as the boy said something that made the guy visibly blanch and he cringed just imagining what he had said. The guy suddenly scurried off towards the club door, once again on queue with what the Monk said next, "There goes the Next Contestant."

Kazuya sighed and looked around the dance floor for Mai, who had managed to blend back into the crowed. He spotted her just as the next lyrics came over the speakers and glared at the boy who was trying, but failing to talk with her, "I even fear the ladies. They're cool but twice as crazy. Just as bad for coming onto her."

"Don't they know it's never going to work?"

Kazuya shoved his way through the crowed as he made his way to where the boy was hitting on his assistant, all the while trying to reassure himself that he was not jealous.

"Each time she bats an eyelash somebody's grabbing her ass. Everyone keeps coming onto her."

"This time somebody's getting hurt."

When he reached them, Kazuya reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder just like he had with the other guy and without Mai noticing this time either, swung the boy around to face him unintentionally in sync with the song once again, "Here comes the Next Contestant."

As Kazuya whispered something threatening in the boy's ear, evoking much the same reaction as the last guy, the lyrics to the chorus of the song sounded in the background adding more effect to his words.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping."

As the boy slowly backed away apologizing profusely, Houshou grinned from his spot on the stage, "There goes the Next Contestant."

Kazuya had lost sight of Mai once more in the crowed of dancing people. He looked around franticly for the girl but just ended up being pushed back to the bar. Houshou saw him look up to the stage with a sigh and the Monk looked through the crowd. When he found her he frowned.

Another male was trying to get her to dance with him, blatantly ignoring her refusals. Houshou watched as the man tried to make a grab for her and frowned even deeper. Listening for the end of the Bridge of the song Houshou's eyes caught Kazuya's and he mouthed where the Auburn haired girl was. Kazuya gave a curt nod and was off.

The boy pushed and shoved his way through the club, trying to get to the girl, just as the bridge ended and the next words sounded through the speaker system, "I hate what she's wearing; everybody here keeps staring; can't wait till they get what they deserve."

"This time somebody's getting hurt."

By now the guy had grabbed Mai's arm and was trying to drag her off, Houshou noticed. He was just about to go down there and deal with the scum himself. Forget the gig. Then he saw the hero of the night. Internally, he started cheering again. Guy was going down; hard.

"Here comes the Next Contestant."

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand," Kazuya had made it to them and had grabbed the guys' arm that was holding Mai's. She followed the black covered arm and her face swept with relief. Kazuya pried the man's arm away from her and pushed him away before stepping in front of her, "I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping."

The guy stood to his full height and stalked up to the seventeen year old, trying to be intimidating. Houshou almost laughed. No-one intimidated Kazuya. He watched as the man said something, making Kazuya's face darken, "I wish you'd do it again."

"Each night seems like it's getting worse."

"I wish you'd do it again," the man was really angry now, Houshou noted and then glowered. He had lunged and shoved Kazuya aside before going after Mai one more. Bad move. Kazuya stepped in front of Mai again and his fist shot out like a bullet. The next second, Houshou saw the man go down.

"This time somebody's getting hurt."

Mai and Kazuya had vanished from the area. Houshou looked around franticly and then caught them just as they were leaving the club. Mai waved and the Monk nodded back just before the door closed behind them. He looked back at the man on the ground nursing his broken nose and smirked wickedly in good riddance.

"There goes the Next Contestant."

* * *

**_Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! They give me confidance!_**


End file.
